Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus smut collection
by lienneilpatrick
Summary: Smut! Smut! Smut! A Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series smut collection. Pairings can be suggested through reviews ;) [reminder: incest, lesbian and gay themes are not accepted] Rated M. All characters belongs to the great mind of Mr. Rick Riordan. I don't own anything. All rights Reserved.
1. PercyxAnnabeth pt 1

Hello guys! This is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series smut collection. And by _"smut" _it is a rated M story. All characters are all from the great mind of Mr. Rick Riordan. I don't own anything. This is the first time I'm going to write a story with a more mature theme. Suggestions and opinions are all accepted. All rights reserved.

Percy POV

Percy's mind is floating as he stared at the ceiling remembering how great his sex experience with Annabeth had been. "Oh gods she's fucking hot" he told himself. An erection is starting now and Percy's hand went down and unzip his pants. He really needs more, his member is now rock hard as he remembered Annabeth's beautiful body. Her C cup breast bouncing while being fucked, her luscious long tanned legs which wrapped around Percy's sides as he shoved his cock inside her and her shaven pussy which is hot, wet and very tight that milks Percy's seed and sprays it inside her. Percy moans as he began stroking his excited friend and playing with his balls to increase the pleasure. "Ohh.. Annabeth.." Percy groans as he is about to reach his orgasm. After a few strokes strings of his load flew everywhere, his white sticky load is now scattered on the floor and the bed. "I'm really going to fuck her tonight" Percy told himself as he headed for the bathroom to preapare himself for a fuck that he'll remember for the rest of his life.

Annabeth POV

It was a hot afternoon on cabin 6 and Annabeth is doing something that made the afternoon even hotter. Annabeth is masturbating on her bed with an owl shape dildo, she is screaming her brains out as she shoved the dildo that's soaked with her juices in and out of her pussy in a fast movement. "Oh Percy.. Percy.. Percy.." Annabeth chanted as she kept on pushing the dildo deeper. Annabeth had a very hot and sexy night with Percy the other day, they decided to gave up their virginity to each other because they might never have the chance to feel each other. Annabeth had a crush on Percy since 12 years old, before she used to masturbate on Luke's name but when she met Percy her masturbation had became more frequent. "Percy.. Percy.. Percy.. Oh fuck.. Fill me Percy.. Ahhh.." she continued to chant as she came close to her orgasm. She began to rubbed her clit to increase the pleasure and for a few moment she came hard. Her juices coated the owl shaped dildo, she's breathing heavily. She took the dildo on her mouth and began to sucked her own juice until the dildo is squeaky clean. She begans to play with her hard nipples as she rubbed her clit again. "Percy.." she moaned in pleasure. An iris message appeared in front of Annabeth but she didn't mind as she saw who's the one iris messaging her.

Percy POV

Percy made sure that he'll smell good later so he can't disappoint Annabeth. He brushed his teeth, shampooed his hair, and almost soaped himself three times to make sure he's squeaky clean. He also shaved is pubes because Annabeth might give him a blowjob later. He got out of bath butt naked, well, that's alright because he's the only one who's staying at cabin 3. He's cock is now standing still, he decided to iris message Annabeth and see what's she's doing. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist to cover his erection. He heads for the salt water fountain he's dad Poseidon gave him and scooped a golden drachma on the water. He tossed the drachma and chant "O, Iris, goddess show me Annabeth Chase cabin 6 Athena" the imaged shimmered and Percy's eyes was shocked to see his girlfriend lying on her bed naked, legs spread wide, rubs her clit and plays with her breasts. "Oh.. Percy.. I missed you babe." Annabeth said now shoving three fingers on her opening. Percy can't find words to reply, he is now on his full erection the towel wrapped on his waist fell because he's cock wants to be freed. "Uh.. Uh.. I missed you too babe" Percy said nervously as his cock began to twitch. Annabeth looked at Percy with lust on her eyes and bites her lip. "Percy I think someone needs some caring" Annabeth said looking at Percy's rock hard member. Percy is now sweating crazy and he can feel his libido building up, he hadn't even noticed that the sight of her naked girlfriend made him leaked pre-cum. He's still speechless as her girlfriend continues to pleasure herself. Percy heard her moan and chant his name as she came close to another orgasm. After a few thrust of her fingers her girlfriend came. Annabeth showed Percy the juices she began licking. Percy almost drooled at the sight of this, pre-cum coated the head of his cock. "Babe, I'll come to your cabin ok? Wait for me and I'm going to fuck you until you pass out" Annabeth said with a lustful smile. All Percy could do is nod in approval still in shock. Annabeth waved on the iris message and it's gone. Percy can't decide what to do next, So he decided to do what comes in his mind naturally. He laid in bed with his cock standing hard and slowly jerked it off. He's really excited for it.

I'll continue the story on chapter 2 xD Yay! I hope you liked it guys ;) Reviews please :D Thank you!


	2. PercyxAnnabeth pt 2

Hello guys! This is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series smut collection. And by means of _"smut" _it is a rated M story. All characters are all from the great mind of Mr. Rick Riordan. I don't own anything. This is the first time I'm going to write a story with a more mature theme. Suggestions and opinions are all accepted. All rights reserved.

So, this is the continuation of the story :) Enjoy! And don't forget to review ;) Thanks! (Now, on with the story)

Annabeth POV

Annabeth waved her hand over the iris message and decided to go to her boyfriend's cabin to have some alone time. She didn't even put some clothes on, she just wore the yankees cap her mother Athena had given her and her naked body vanished in thin air. She used the cap many times to give Percy a midnight blowjob on his cabin while he's asleep. Annabeth liked to hear Percy groan in pleasure as she engulfed his cock into her tight warm mouth and lick the large piece of meat with her talented tongue. Annabeth really like how Percy's seed tastes like, she described it as _divine. _Her pussy is starting to get wet again just thinking about Percy and his large piece of meat. She opened up her drawer and grabbed some pack of condoms, she brought many because she knew that this will last for the whole night. She walked past campers and satyrs which sniffs the air whenever she gets pass them, But none can see Annabeth thanks to the cap. She feels free walking around butt naked. After a few minutes she arrived at the Poseidon cabin. Good thing her boyfriend got a cabin for himself and she got a cap that can turn her invisible. She slowly entered the cabin and saw her boyfriend lying in his bed butt naked and jerking off his thick long rod of meat. Percy moaned in pleasure as he keeps on stroking his member fast then slows it down. Annabeth felt a tingling in her pussy and she hadn't noticed that she's playing with her clit again. "Oh.. Annabeth.. Your pussy is damn tight" Percy moaned in pleasure as he keeps on stroking his erect friend. Annabeth finger fucked herself again but, she's using three fingers. She forced herself not to make a sound, she doesn't want to ruin her boyfriend's moment of pleasure. She bit back a moan as she masturbates while watching her boyfriend stroke his rod. "Damn!" she told herself, "He's always making me cum" Annabeth told herself while pumping three fingers on her pussy. Percy is getting near to his climax, Annabeth is also. Percy moaned in pure bliss as he sprayed his load all over his abs and some sprayed on the bed sheets. Annabeth did the same, she moaned in pure bliss and her cum were all over the floor. Finally Percy spoke up. "You, naughty wise girl.. You've been masturbating there aren't you? Annabeth took the cap off and showed Percy her naked body in sweat while licking her fingers to clean her cum. "You make me naughty Seaweed Brain" She said as she slurped the the last bit of cum on her fingers. "You know? you're good at cleaning stuffs. Mind if you clean this." Percy said looking at his abs covered with his sticky white cum. "Don't mind if I do" Annabeth said with a lustful tone and jumped to the bed to clean her boyfriend.

Percy POV

Annabeth began working with her tongue licking the semen that's on Percy's abs. "Ahhh... It feels so good.." Percy moaned in pleasure. She began to tease Percy's flaccid organ which made it go hard again. Annabeth swallowed everything and it makes Percy more horny. "You tastes so good Seaweed brain" Annabeth said as she strokes Percy's erect member. "You want some more?" Percy asked. Annabeth nod in approval. Percy gets off the bed and positioned his 9 inches of thick meat. Annabeth kneels in front and looks at his cock in amazement. "Never knew that it will grow this big" Annabeth said while she teases Percy's cock by rubbing it between her globes. "Just suck it already wise girl!" Percy commanded which sounded rude but Annabeth didn't care. Annabeth swallows the head and began bobbing on it. This makes Percy hornier, "Suck the whole length, bitch!" Percy said and Annabeth slowly slid his cock deeper. She gagged at the length of Percy's cock until she fully sheathed it in her mouth. She begans sucking on it, swirling her tongue to increase the pleasure. Percy threw his head back as his girlfriend sucked his 9 inches. "Damn! it feels so good" he told himself. Annabeth continued bobbing up and down Percy's meat and Percy grabbed her hair to help her. Percy can't stand it anymore he fucked his girlfriend's tight hot mouth and Annabeth began to gagged. After a few more thrusts Percy blasts his load deep in Annabeth's throat. Annabeth choked on it but she still swallowed it. Percy is now panting heavily, his cock covered by a mixture of Annabeth's saliva and his cum. Annabeth is still sitting on the floor breathing heavily, her juices are splattered at the floor. "Annabeth, lay down" Percy said. "I'm going to return the favor"

Annabeth POV

Annabeth quickly responded on Percy's command. She doesn't like to be bossed around but if Percy is the one doing that during sex she doesn't complain. Annabeth laid on the bed and spread her legs wide. Percy looks amazed at the sight he's currently seeing. He knelt in front of Annabeth's wet pussy and started teasing her clit with his thumb. Annabeth moaned in pure bliss as soon as Percy's thumb touched Annabeth's clit. She arched her back and threw her head back as soon as Percy's tongue made contact with her pussy. Percy inserted his tongue in and out of Annabeth while his thumb is playing with her clit. Annabeth grabbed at the sheets tight as she experienced pure bliss. "Gods! Never knew that Percy is so good at this" She told herself. Percy's tongue was followed by three fingers pumping in and out of Annabeth. Annabeth screamed in pleasure as her orgasm is getting close. She pushed Percy's head on her pussy so his tongue can get deeper. And it happened, Percy touched Annabeth's G-spot and Annabeth wailed in ecstasy. Percy kept on doing that and Annabeth is getting teary eyed because she's almost near at cumming. After a few more finger thrusts and licks, Annabeth reached her orgasm and blasts her juices all over Percy's face. Percy wiped the juice with his fingers and began to taste it. "Delicious" Percy said which made Annabeth horny. Percy opens a pack of condom Annabeth had given him and puts it on his rock hard cock. Percy positioned his cock in front of Annabeth's dripping pussy. "Are you ready?" Percy asked Annabeth. She nodded in reponse and Percy takes it as a yes.

To be continued! Haha! Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to give your reviews ok? Thank you! :)


	3. PercyxAnnabeth pt 3

Hello guys! This is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series smut collection. And by means of _"smut" _it is a rated M story. All characters are all from the great mind of Mr. Rick Riordan. I don't own anything. This is the first time I'm going to write a story with a more mature theme. Suggestions and opinions are all accepted. All rights reserved.

Hi! I'm thinking that I'm going to scratch out the No incest, lesbian, gay theme policy. :) So, if you guys have some suggestion about those themes, feel free to send it to me through reviews :) (Now, on with the story)

Percy POV

Percy began to tease Annabeth's puusy by pushing the large head of his cock in her pussy but he's not penetrating it yet. Annabeth moaned in pleasure while she plays with her tits and pinches her erect nipples, they are now covered in sweat. But the sight of this made Percy's libido to grow more. Percy's erection is getting more and more harder, he positioned himself, ready to penetrate Annabeth's tight and hot cunt. Annabeth positioned herself also, she hold on Percy's neck and put her sexy tanned legs on Percy's both sides. "Beg for it, slut" Percy said. "OH PERCY! FILL MY HOT AND TIGHT CUNT WITH YOUR MEAT PERCY! PAINT MY INSIDES WITH YOUR LOAD AND MAKE ME CUM! OH PERCY!" Annabeth begged like a hungry slut. Hearing Annabeth beg for his cock Percy gets horny, he didn't hesitate anymore, he shoved his 9 inches in Annabeth's dripping pussy and she wailed in ecstasy. Percy filled Annabeth's cunt percfectly, he can feel the warm inside of her girlfriend and the small orgasms she's making. Annabeth's grip on Percy became tighter as Percy starts to slowly thrust his meat inside Annabeth. "The fuck! wise girl, you're so tight." Percy muttered as he kept on pushing his rod of meat inside Annabeth. Annabeth is now drooling and tearing, and Percy knew that he had broken Annabeth's barrier which made her experience intense pain. Percy stopped for a while and kissed Annabeth's lips as he whispers comforting words to wash away the pain. After a few minutes Annabeth's pain is replaced by pleasure, Percy is now thrusting his cock slowly. "Percy.. Fuck me hard please.. Fuck me faster.." Annabeth whispered in Percy's ear. Percy grants his girlfriend wish and began slamming his cock in jet speed. Annabeth clawed Percy's back making it bleed but Percy didn't mind, he slammed his cock in Annabeth's pussy like there is no tomorrow. "AHH! Annabeth!" Percy moaned. "That's it seaweed brain! Make me cum!" Annabeth responded. Percy felt Annabeth's walls tighten it's grip with his cock and he knew he's going to make her girlfriend cum soon. Percy's balls is slamming on Annabeth's ass as he kept pounding in full speed, he pulled a trick that Annabeth isn't expecting. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and sucked on her hard nipple to increase the pleasure. Annabeth moaned in ecstasy and Percy felt his girlfriend's walls to tighten then, Boom! she made an orgasm. Annabeth is now panting heavily, "That was great Percy" She told her boyfriend. "We're not done yet wise girl, I need to release" Percy replied. Annabeth nod and began cleaning Percy's meat for another round.

Annabeth POV

Percy's 9 inches is inside her mouth again, she can taste her own juices mixed with Percy's pre-cum. "Oh.." Percy moaned as he threw his head back the headboard of the bed. Annabeth really likes the taste of it, salty and a little sweet. She finished cleaning up Percy's rod of meat and got on top of Percy. She positioned her pussy while Percy points his cock. "It's payback time" she told herself. She looked at Percy with her eyes burning with lust, "Beg for it, seaweed brain." She told Percy. Pecry didn't hesitate, he shouted the word that is clogged in his throat. "FUCK ME HARD YOU SLUTTY BITCH! MILK MY COCK WITH YOUR TIGHT AND HOT CUNT AND LET ME SPRAY MY STRINGS OF LOAD INSIDE OF YOUR DRIPPING PUSSY!" Percy responded and Annabeth smiled full of lust. She slammed her dripping pussy on Percy's rock hard cock fast, Percy got up and started to suck and bite Annabeth's hard nipples, Annabeth pulled Percy's head closer to keep him in place while she played her clit with her free hand. Annabeth grinds Percy's cock to make sure that Percy will come sooner. Percy pumped his cock deeper while Annabeth slammed her pussy on her, they got in perfect rhythm and Annabeth is getting close to another orgasm, She let out a throaty moan and her juices sprayed all over Percy's rod, But Percy isn't done yet. He kept on going deeper and thrusting faster and harder giving Annabeth multiple small orgasms, Annabeth's walls tightened around Percy's cock and Percy can feel his orgasm getting close. Annabeth pulled Percy's cock out and removed the condom and slammed her pussy again to his 9 inch meat. Annabeth and Percy fucked in perfect rhythm and after a few minutes Percy came, he came inside Annabeth and shot string of white sticky semen all over her body. They are both panting hard and Percy lays beside Annabeth. "Why did you remove the condom babe? I might get you pregnant?" Percy asked. "I don't care seaweed brain, as long as it's you, I'm fine" Annabeth said smiling. Annabeth scooped Percy's cum that's splattered all over her body and swallowed it all in her mouth. Annabeth pulled Percy into a kiss and they shared the cum. Percy pulled back from the kiss and looked at Annabeth. "Wow! I do taste good" Percy said. Annabeth laughed at this and they cuddled for a while before falling to sleep.

Dun Dun Dun! Finally done with the story! Haha! I'll give you guys a hint on who's going to be the pairing next chapter: wisdom, hunt and sea ;) Don't forget to give your reviews! Thank you guys for reading! :D


	4. AthenaxPercy

Hello guys! This is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series smut collection. And by means of _"smut" _it is a rated M story. All characters are all from the great mind of Mr. Rick Riordan. I don't own anything. This is the first time I'm going to write a story with a more mature theme. Suggestions and opinions are all accepted. All rights reserved.

This story is dedicated to rider-84 Thank you for the idea! :)

And please remember that you can suggest an idea through reviews :) Enjoy guys!

(Now, on with the story)

Percy POV

It was a normal day at camp, Percy just finished his sword fighting lessons with the new campers and decided to take a bath to relieve stress. His whole body is pretty exhausted, his back, legs and arms hurt. He really need some time to relax. As soon as Percy entered his cabin he quickly locked the door shut and took off his clothes revealing his well built body. Percy looked at the mirror and smiled.

"Well, all those training really paid off" he told himself and heads for the bathroom. He took a dip on the tub and the water relaxed Percy's aching muscles.

"Ahh.. So good!" he muttered to himself.

He stared at the other end of the tub and imagined things. He imagined Annabeth, his sexy girlfriend being fucked by him like there's no tomorrow. He really liked her tight, wet and hot cunt being ripped by his 9 inches meat, also her mouth and tongue which are quite talented at giving a blowjob. Percy's member started to get hard as he imagined these, his cock began twitching, begging for release. Percy didn't hesitate, he began stroking his rod of meat, Percy moaned in pleasure as he stroke his hard member while playing with his sac.

"Ohh.. Wise girl.. Why do you always make me naughty?" Percy told himself.

He imagined every single detail about him and Annabeth having sex, he loves to remember that. Percy's arousal is building, he can feel he's about to release when a flash of light exploded inside the bathroom and revealed a guest he isn't expecting.

Athena POV

Athena is getting a little furious when she heard the news of Percy deflowering her daughter Annabeth. She wants to blast the son of the sea into pieces. But Aphrodite, the goddess of love, who's responsible of pushing the two into having sex is now calming the goddess of wisdom.

"Calm down, Athena, It's natural. After all, they are in love and you can't break true love" Aphrodite said.

"Fine! But he must prove his worth! I'll test him first." Athena said formulating a plan to test Percy. Athena glowed and dissolved in golden light. But she didn't expect what she saw.

Percy POV

Percy is about to cum when a flash of blinding light illuminated the bathroom and the goddess of wisdom materialized. Percy jumped out the tub and covered he's manhood.

"Lady Athena? W-What brings you here?" Percy asked in panic.

"Perseus Jackson! you know I disapproved of you being with my daughter, Annabeth" Athena said.

"I, do" Percy said bowing to the goddess.

"I don't know why my daughter, who I prize the most would date a filthy son of the sea god." Athena said making Percy look like a fool.

"I love her, my lady. I'll do anything just to gain your approval." Percy said bravely.

"Anything?" Athena asked with a smirk knowing that the boy had fallen to her plan.

"Yes, my lady. Anything" Percy respond.

"Then, prove your worth by fucking me Perseus Jackson!" Athena said which made Percy panic even more.

"What?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yes, Perseus Jackson! You heard me right. Unless you don't really love my daughter." Athena taunted.

"I'll do anything. Anything for Annabeth." Percy replied.

"Then, shall we begin?" with a flick of her fingers Athena's robes dissolved into nothingness and she's now completely naked. Her body was magnificent, her breasts were high and firm, her legs were long, firm and could go one for miles and her pussy is completely shaved. The sight of this made Percy's thick rod of meat to harden. Athena eyed Percy's member and licked her lips at the sight of this. Feeling a little bit shy, Percy tried to cover his full erection but Athena's hand stopped him and grabbed his 9 inches, she's now beginning to stroke it slowly which made Percy moan in pleasure. Athena's other hand starts to massage Percy's sac to increase the pleasure. Percy can't hold any longer he's about to cum. But the goddess knew about this and knelt in front of Percy and began to suck his cock. Percy threw his head back and moaned in pure bliss, "Fuck. Now I know where Annabeth inherited her skills in blowjob" Percy told himself. Athena began bobbing her head up and down Percy's length and her tongue swirling around his cock, Percy really liked the feeling. He tried to grabbed Athena's head so, he can help her but Athena slapped his hands warning him not to interrupt. But, he can't take it anymore, he grabbed Athena's head and mouth fucked her forcing his 9 inches of meat down her throat. Athena didn't gagged and Percy enjoyed it. After a moment of mouth fucking Athena Percy reached his orgasm and came hard, filling the goddess of wisdom's mouth with his load. Athena coughed some of his semen but she still swallowed it.

"That tastes so good, young demigod." Athena said while licking her lips wanting more of his semen.

"Thank you." was the only word Percy managed to say.

"Now, It's time to return the favor" Athena said and drags Percy to the bed where she laid and opened her legs wide revealing her hairless pussy that is now dripping wet. "Eat me out, Perseus" Athena pleaded with lust in her voice.

"As you wish, my lady."

Athena POV

The goddess of wisdom is now moaning in pure bliss as her lover played with her cunt. Percy's thumb played the goddess's clit, the goddess released a small moan that makes Percy's libido grow more. The goddess wanted more, Percy's other hand started to insert three fingers on the goddess's pussy and shoved it hard. The goddess wailed in ecstasy as the young demigod began pumping his fingers in and out of the goddess's tight, hot and wet cunt. The goddess is being finger fucked while her clit is being played, she really liked the feeling she's having. After a few more thrusts of the demigod's fingers she knew that she will cum soon.

"Fuck! I never knew that having sex would be this good!" Athena told herself.

Percy kept on thrusting his fingers on the goddess's pussy which is now soaking with her juices.

"PERSEUS! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Athena wailed.

"Please, my lady, hold it longer." Percy pleaded.

After a few more thrust Percy inserted the goddess's cunt with his tongue and began to play with it using his tongue.

"AHHH! MORE! I WANT MORE!" The goddess pleaded.

Athena can feel the demigods tongue swirling and exploring her pussy. She pushed the demigod's head to make him go deeper and stays in place. Percy kept on doing it and in a couple of minutes Athena can't hold it anymore.

"AHHHHH!" Athena moaned in ecstasy as she sprayed her juices all over Percy's face.

"That was nice, Perseus" Athena said trying to catch her breath.

Percy is still in between the goddess's legs licking Athena's cum. He looked up and smiled at the goddess.

"Now, for the main event, show me your skills in love making, Perseus. Then I'll give you and my daughter my blessing." Athena said.

Percy licked his lips and smiled lustfully before he responded. "As you wish, my lady."

Percy POV

Athena positioned herself on the bed and ordered Percy to climb on top of her. When Percy is already on top Athena stroke his cock for it to be hard again. Percy positioned his cock in front of the goddess's pussy and began to tease it by rubbing the head of his cock in the goddess's entrance. The goddess is now dripping wet, and her juices served as a lubricant for Percy's rod. Percy didn't had a hard time sheathing his cock inside the goddess because she didn't had a hymen. Well, being a virgin goddess like Artemis, Athena didn't had a hymen. As Percy's cock is fully sheathed inside the goddess he began pumping in and out slowly.

"Ahhhh... You do have some skill, young demigod. But I'm not yet satisfied, show me more of your skill, Perseus."

"Yes, my lady"

From slow pace Percy slammed his 9 inches of meat at the goddess's pussy in a fast pace which made the wisdom goddess wailed in surprise. Percy is now pounding vigorously at the goddess's tight, hot and wet cunt, he really like the feeling of fucking his girlfriend's mother. Athena hold on Percy's neck and put her legs on his sides to keep him in place as she moaned in pure bliss. Percy kept on thrusting his cock, after a few more thrusts Percy hit the goddess's G-spot which made the goddess screamed in pleasure as her nails clawed on Percy's back. Percy knew that the goddess will cum soon, he played with the goddess's breast using his tongue and his hand on the other one. He sucked, bite and pinch the goddess's nipples while still pounding at her in full speed.

"I'm going to cum!"

The goddess's walls clenched around Percy's cock and sprayed her juices around it. Percy pulled out and his rod of meat is now shining with the goddess's juice.

"Damn, I never knew that fucking a goddess would be this good, my lady."

"That was good, Perseus." Athena said panting.

"My lady, I need to release." Percy replied.

"Oh my! Where are my manners?" Athena set Percy down on bed and began to clean Percy's cock which made it go hard again. "Since, you have proven your worth I give you and my daughter my blessing. But we still have to finish this aren't we?"

Percy nodded in response.

"Good, But this time I'll do all the work. Just relax okay?" Athena said with a tone of lust in her voice.

"As you wish, my lady."

Athena POV

Athena slammed her pussy down Percy's hard rod of meat, she's now grinding her pussy on Percy's cock to make sure that he'll cum soon.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" Percy moaned which made the goddess smiled.

"You want more huh?"

"Yes, my lady."

She continued to slam her pussy hard as she leaned her hands on Percy's chest for support. Her breasts are now jiggling with sweat as she continues to fuck Percy. She really like the view under her. Their naked bodies glistening with sweat as they both moaned in pleasure, especially the view of Percy's body.

"Ahhh!" Athena moaned in surprise as she felt Percy's finger played with her clit.

Percy got up and suck on the goddess's hard nipples. This made the goddess moaned in pleasure. Percy is now slamming his cock upward until they both got in perfect rhythm.

"Ahhh!" They moaned in unison as they kept on pleasuring themselves.

Athena made several mini orgasms as her lover continues to pleasure her.

"Oh, Fuck! I'm going to cum!" Percy said as he's about to reach his orgasm.

Athena was flipped by Percy and she's now on the side with her leg on Percy's shoulder and the other is in-between his legs. Athena screamed in pleasure as her lover pounds his rock hard member deeper which touched the places Athena didn't know she had.

"Great Zeus! Ahhh!" Athena moaned in ecstasy.

Athena is feeling something she hadn't felt for the last three thousand years. And then her orgasm hit her which made her nearly blacked out.

"Ahhhhhh! Fuck!" she screamed as she let all her juices envelop Percy's member.

But Percy is not done yet. He kept on pounding at the goddess's pussy like there's no tomorrow. After a few more thrusts he hit his orgasm

"Fuck!" They both screamed in unison as pleasure coursed through their bodies.

He painted the goddess's insides with his pulled out and sprayed strings of white semen on the goddess's mouth and body. They were both panting heavily due to exhaustion.

"That was good, Perseus."

"Thank you, my lady, I hope I had satisfied you."

"You have satisfied my needs, Perseus." The goddess stood and with a flick of her fingers she got cleaned and dressed.

"I believe what I wanted to do is done, But, Perseus."

"Yes, my lady?"

"If I ever need you to satisfy my needs again, You must do it or else I'll take back my blessing" Athena said with a lustful tone.

"Anything for you, my lady."

"Glad to hear that." Athena smiled and in a flash of blinding light she disappeared leaving Percy in his cabin alone.

Percy smiled and laid on bed butt naked, thinking about having another round with the goddess.

DONE! Sorry if it took so long to update! Anyway, don't forget to give your reviews okay? Thank you for reading! :D


	5. PercyxAnnabeth, ApolloxRachel pt 1

Hello guys! This is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series smut collection. And by means of _"smut" _it is a rated M story. All characters are all from the great mind of Mr. Rick Riordan. I don't own anything. This is the first time I'm going to write a story with a more mature theme. Suggestions and opinions are all accepted. All rights reserved.

This one is dedicated to El Cule! Thank you for the wonderful idea ;) But I'm going to add something to make the story more interesting. :D

Guys! I'm sorry if I can't make the *spoiler* Artemis chapter yet. I still don't have any idea how to start it. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter ;)

(Now, on with the story.)

Rachel & Apollo POV

Rachel felt lonely sitting alone in her room at the big house. She'd accepted the oracle's spirit to dwell inside her but she must be a virgin forever. Rachel thought that this is crazy, she wants to experience sex. She's very horny. But that all changed when she had a visit with the sun god Apollo. A flash of blinding light illuminated the oracle's gloomy room. When the light faded a shimmering form started to materialize in her sight. Apollo the sun god appeared in front of Rachel. Rachel jumped out of bed and bowed to give respect.

"Lord, Apollo. What brings you here?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Well, my oracle looks good today huh?" Apollo said with a smile while looking at Rachel's body.

Rachel noticed that she's only wearing a night gown and didn't wear any undergarments beneath it. Rachel covered her breasts with her arms and blushed as the sun god is still enjoying the view.

"My, lord. You haven't answered my question yet." Rachel said blushing.

Apollo got off of his daze. "Oh, right. Sorry. So, I came here to tell you about the whole oracle thing"

Rachel looked puzzled. "But you already told me that a millionth time, my lord."

"Ummm, Yes and No. You're the oracle, speaker of the prophecies and blah blah blah. That part is true. On the other hand the part of being a virgin for life is just a stupid rule I made." Apollo said smiling mischievously.

"WHAT?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes, Rachel. I made that one up."

"But, my lord. Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because sometimes I got bored and needed some entertainment. And I don't want to share my entertainment to anyone." Apollo winked at Rachel and smiled with lust.

Rachel is speechless and nervous, but with a flick of Apollo's fingers her nervousness was replaced by libido. She had a strange feeling inside of her, she doesn't know what is it. She hasn't felt anything like it before. Apollo smiled and with another flick of his fingers "SNAP" they were both naked. Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the god in all his glory. The god has a perfect body shimmering with faint golden light, he was built, his six pack abs, bulging biceps and triceps and the thing that caught Rachel's attention is his throbbing thick 12 inches of meat, begging to be played. Rachel almost drooled at the sight of this, her pussy is now dripping wet and her nipples are starting to get hard. In short, she's horny, she wants to be fucked by the god standing in front of her.

"Well? Are just going to stare?" Apollo asked with a tone of lust in his voice.

Rachel gulped, she's scared that the god's cock might not fit inside her because of it's size. But she still wants to try it. Rachel didn't waste time anymore, she crawled in front of the god and grabbed the god's shaft and began jerking it off.

"Suck it, bitch" Apollo ordered.

Rachel nodded and began to lick the head and slowly puts it inside her mouth. Apollo hissed as Rachel teased his aching member. Rachel can't swallow the whole length and can't even swallow the half of it. Apollo got frustrated, he grabbed Rachel's head and forced the cock inside her mouth. Rachel gagged as the god is trying to force his 12 inch cock down her throat. When the whole length is sheathed inside her mouth Apollo mouth fucked Rachel in a fast pace. Rachel teared, and inhales air through her nose so she won't suffocate. Rachel gagged and and her saliva is now pouring out of her mouth and covering the god's rod. Rachel grabbed the god's sac and played with it to increase the pleasure while her other hand is playing her pussy pumping two fingers in and out.

"Ahhhh! I'm gonna cum!" Apollo moaned in pleasure.

With the last pump Apollo pushed his cock deeper and shot his load down Rachel's throat. Rachel did the same with a few more thrust of her fingers she felt a different sensation in her pussy and she sprayed her cum all over the floor, she came hard. Apollo pulled his cock out of Rachel's mouth so she can breathe in air. Rachel coughed some of his semen but still swallowed it. Apollo and Rachel is now panting hard but Apollo is not yet satisfied.

"Rachel, lay on the bed." Apollo commanded.

Rachel responded with a nod and laid on her bed with her legs spread wide open revealing her wet cunt. Apollo laid in top of her but in opposite position. Apollo is facing Rachel's cunt while Rachel is facing the god's rock hard cock.

"I've never been is this position for a long time." Apollo said while teasing the lips of Rachel's pussy. "Should we begin, Rachel?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, my lord."

After hearing Rachel's approval the god began working with Rachel's cunt with his tongue, he licked the lips first sending sparks on Rachel's spine which made him arch her back. Rachel replied by grabbing Apollo's mighty rod and sucked it's large head. Apollo moaned in pleasure as he felt Rachel's tongue swirling around the head of his cock. Apollo got back to work and spread the lips of Rachel's pussy showing the folds inside it. Apollo used his tongue to enter Rachel's pussy to find her G-spot. And he succeeded in his first attempt, once his tongue touched the part Rachel screamed in ecstasy. Apollo continued to explore that part with his skillful tongue while his finger played with Rachel's pussy. Although Rachel knew that the walls of the big house are thin and every sound from other rooms can be heard she still screamed her brains out of ecstasy. Apollo pulled out a naughty trick to make Rachel cum sooner, as his tongue is exploring her insides and his other hand is playing with her clit Apollo inserted two fingers with his other hand inside Rachel's cunt which made Rachel screamed louder. Apollo finger fucking and tongue fucking her at the same time. Then, Rachel felt an intense sensation. This time it's different from the earlier one. Then a few moments later Rachel hit her orgasm and sprayed her juices on the god's face.

"AHHHHH! FUCKKK!" Rachel screamed as her juice continues to come out of her pussy.

Apollo licked all of her juice like honey, by the looks of it he really enjoys the taste of it.

"Mmmm.. Tastes so good." Apollo whispered.

Rachel is now panting heavily but she knew the god is not yet done. Apollo faced Rachel on the right position this time and aim his cock on her dripping cunt.

"Now, let's finish this, shall we?" Apollo asked.

But before he could penetrate his cock inside Rachel someone kicked the door and it opened in an instant. But Apollo didn't freaked out, actually he did expect to see them.

"It's not nice of you to bust in other rooms while people are having some private time, Am I right Jackson?" Apollo smiled.

/Earlier/

Percy & Annabeth POV

Percy sits beside Annabeth listening to the meeting Chiron held for the head counselors. Percy is bored but there's nothing he can do with it. Hes' the only child of Poseidon which means he's the head counselor of his cabin. Percy tried to hide a yawn. Good thing Annabeth sits beside him, he smiled and winked at Annabeth and Annabeth bit her bottom lip in response. Percy gets horny every time she does that, he thinks that's it's sexy. Percy felt Annabeth's hand rubbing his thigh. Percy was surprised by the touched of her girlfriend, it makes him hornier.

"Babe, it's not the right time and place for that now." Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear.

"But, Percy. I can't hold it anymore. I'm really horny." Annabeth whispered back.

Chiron cleared his throat which made Percy and Annabeth's attention get back to him.

"Perhaps, this meeting is over. You're all dismissed and return to your regular activities" Some of them cheered and hurried for the exit.

Chiron looked at the two and called them before they exit. "Percy, Annabeth."

"Yes, sir?" The two said in unison as they're both blushing.

"I believe the two of you aren't interested with what I'm saying earlier, and with that I'll have to leave you two here and clean the whole place for punishment." Chiron said.

"What?!" They both said in unison.

"Now, I have to go. I'll return to my archery class. Make sure you leave this place clean okay?" Chiron smiled and headed for the exit.

Percy thought Annabeth would punch him or judo flip him because of this but he was surprised when his girlfriend slammed her lips on his and started kissing him passionately. Percy didn't complain, he kissed back with the same passion and carried his girlfriend on the table and make her sit on it. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck while her fingers played with Percy's hair and her long tanned legs are wrapped around Percy's waist. Percy bit Annabeth's bottom lip asking for permission. When he felt that Annabeth grants it he slid his tongue inside his girlfriend's mouth and started to battle with her tongue for dominance. He sucked Annabeth's tongue which made her moan in the kiss. Percy's hands started to work too. He cupped Annabeth's breasts played with it gently. Annabeth pulled back from the kiss and moaned.

"You like that huh, Wise girl?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded in response as her libido is starting to grow more. Annabeth lifted her shirt up showing her firm breasts that made Percy's member excited in his shorts.

"You're not wearing underwear, Wise girl?"

"See for yourself, Seaweed brain"

Percy's hand unbuttoned Annabeth's shorts and removed it. Annabeth isn't wearing underwear below too. This made Percy's member hard and now begging to be released from it's constraints. Annabeth is now fully naked, she has c-cupped breasts which are high and firm, she has a perfect tan, her legs are long and flawless and her cunt is hairless and is now dripping wet. Percy's libido is now building at the sight of his girlfriend's beautiful body. Annabeth is now blushing crazy as her boyfriend keep on looking at her in amazement.

"Percy, I'm getting wet down there. Can you clean it for me?" Annabeth begged with lust.

Percy didn't respond. He knelt in front of Annabeth's dripping pussy and started to suck her clit. Annabeth arched her back and moaned in pure bliss as her boyfriend played her clit with his mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Percy.. Percy.. Percy..." Annabeth chanted her boyfriend's name enjoying his tongue playing with the lips of her pussy.

Percy opened Annabeth's opening revealing the folds of the insides of her pussy. Percy licked deeper, sucked and slurped at his girlfriends pussy and then he hits her G-spot which made her scream in pleasure. Percy pulled his tongue out and shoved three fingers and began to pump it in fast pace making Annabeth scream more. Percy alternated his fingers and his tongue on Annabeth's pussy.

"Fuck! Percy! More! I want More! FUCK!" Annabeth screamed as she felt her orgasm getting close.

A few more thrusts came and after that Annabeth wailed in ecstasy as she released her cum, spraying it on her boyfriend's face. Annabeth is now panting heavily as she watched Percy licked the juices on his hand.

"You tastes so good, Wise girl."

Annabeth got off the table and pushed Percy to make him sit on the table.

"My, turn." Annabeth said.

Annabeth knelt in front of Percy and pulled his shorts and underwear down releasing Percy's thick 9 inches rod of meat which is now twitching and begging to be played. Annabeth smiled lustfully and grabbed Percy's shaft and began to slowly jerk it off. Percy shrugged as her girlfriend's hand made contact with his rock hard member. The way Annabeth hold on it makes Percy want to cum. Annabeth sucked the head and spit on it to serve as a lubricant. Percy is now leaking pre-cum and he can feel that his orgasm is getting close.

"Annabeth, suck it please.." Percy begged.

Annabeth smiled lustfully and engulfed Percy's 9 inches. Percy moaned in pure bliss as he felt his girlfriend's tongue swirling around his rod of meat. Annabeth began bobbing her head up and down Percy's rod and Percy grabbed her head to help her out. After a few minutes of sucking Percy, Annabeth knows that her boyfriend is going to cum soon. To increase the pleasure Annabeth played with Percy's sac while her other free hand played with her clit. Percy arched his back and moaned in pleasure. Percy can't hold it anymore, he knows that anytime now he's going to reach his orgasm. He grabbed Annabeth's head and force his cock down her throat which made her choke and began to mouth fuck her like there's no tomorrow. Annabeth gagged but Percy still continued and in a few moments he came, filling Annabeth's mouth with his thick white semen. Percy pulled out and Annabeth didn't waste any of his semen, she swallowed it all.

"Mmmmmmm.. tastes so divine.." Annabeth said licking her lips wanting more.

"Thanks" Percy said smiling while panting heavily.

"Let's go, Percy. We need to finish this. Let's find a room." Annabeth suggested.

Percy nodded and carried their clothes and they wandered the hallway of the big house, finding an empty room. But they were startled by a scream of a girl.

"Percy! That voice! It's Rachel! She's in trouble!" Annabeth panicked.

"Yeah, that's Rachel!" Percy agreed.

They ran to the door on the end of the corridor where they heard the scream. Percy tried to open the knob but it's locked. Percy put all of his force in a kick and the door opened but they didn't expect what they saw. Apollo and Rachel was lying on the bed, they are both naked and Apollo is on top of Rachel.

"It's not nice of you to bust in other rooms while people are having some private time, Am I right Jackson?" Apollo smiled.

"What the Fuck?! Apollo! What are you doing here?!" Annabeth shouted looking away at the sight of the two.

Apollo smiled and with a flick of his fingers the mood of the two changed, Suddenly they want to join them.

"How about we have a group fuck? Wouldn't that be awesome?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth bit her lip.

"Sounds great." Percy replied.

"Then, come on! join us." Apollo said.

Dun Dun Dun! To be continued on the next chapter! Thank you for reading guys! Don't forget to review okay? :D


	6. Sorry! Sorry!

Hey guys! This isn't a story update! I just want to apologize for not being able to update the last story.. I've been busy lately and forgot about writing the update and I had a writer's block! xD I'm trying my best to write the story again but still I don't know when will I going to upload it. I'm really really sorry guys! Hope you can forgive me. And keep those story requests coming! :) I'll try my best to do it :) I hope you guys understand and I'm sorry.


	7. PercyxAnnabeth, ApolloxRachel pt 2

Hello guys! This is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series smut collection. And by means of _"smut" _it is a rated M story. All characters are all from the great mind of Mr. Rick Riordan. I don't own anything. This is the first time I'm going to write a story with a more mature theme. Suggestions and opinions are all accepted. All rights reserved.

Dedicated to El Cule!

This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

(Now, on with the story)

Annabeth felt weird, she doesn't know what really happened after the sun god flicked his fingers. She felt a change in her mood, she suddenly wants to fuck. Annabeth also noticed Percy's behavior changed. Her boyfriend slammed his lips on hers and kissed her aggressive. She was pinned on the wall by her boyfriend as he starts groping her boobs with force. Annabeth felt pain but she enjoyed the feeling. She wrapped her long tan legs around Percy's waist as she deepens the kiss by using her skilled tongue. She explored her boyfriend's mouth and sucked his tongue which made him moan in pleasure. The other couple, Apollo and Rachel, got Annabeth's attention as they began fucking for real. She watched the two while Percy began sucking her neck and gave her hickeys. She moaned in pleasure as Percy's hand began playing with her nipple while the other one is being sucked by him. Rachel is being pounded by Apollo really hard with his 12 inch cock. Annabeth heard Rachel screaming in pain which is later replaced by pleasure as her lover kept on slamming his rock hard member on her pussy. This made Annabeth horny.

"Percy, fuck me." Annabeth pleaded.

Percy nodded and carried Annabeth to the table and set her down, Percy didn't waste time. He unbuttoned his jeans and removes it with his boxers. His 9 inch aching rod of meat was freed from it's constraints. Annabeth almost drooled at the sight of this. She unbuttoned her shorts and kicked it off revealing her dripping pussy. Percy began teasing her pussy by placing the head of his cock between the lips of her pussy and began rubbing it. Annabeth moaned softly as she felt her boyfriend's cock touched her pussy.

"Percy.. Fuck me now.. please.." Annabeth pleaded with lust.

After hearing his girlfriend plead, Percy didn't waste anymore. He slowly pushed his cock inside his girlfriend's hot core. Annabeth wailed in pain as her boyfriend keep on pushing it to go deeper. Annabeth grabbed on Percy's neck while her legs are wrapped around his sides to keep him in place. Once, he's fully sheathed Percy stopped for awhile and began kissing her to remove the pain. Annabeth can now feel her boyfriend's cock twitching inside her cunt. Percy began thrusting slowly. Annabeth's pain is now slowly subsiding as a new sensation is taking over, pleasure.

"Percy.. Faster.. I want you to go faster and harder." Annabeth pleaded.

Hearing his girlfriend's lusty pleading voice begging him to go faster, Percy obeyed his girlfriend's desire. At first, it was hard because Annabeth is still a virgin which makes her pussy so tight. Percy pushed his cock deeper, trying to break her girlfriend's barrier. Annabeth raked her fingers on Percy's back which made Percy experience a bit of pain. But he didn't matter. Percy pushed harder and then the walls of Annabeth's cunt loosen and granted Percy's 9 inches rod of meat to go deeper. Percy had broken Annabeth's hymen and Annabeth felt intense pain that soon replaced by pleasure. Percy stayed sheathed for a while before pumping his cock inside his girlfriend. Percy began pumping in and out of Annabeth in a fast pace making the table rock. "Gods she's tight. Wet, hot and tight. Just like I wanted." Percy told himself. Annabeth moaned in unison with Rachel who's about to reach her climax for the 3rd time while her lover, Apollo kept on pounding her like there's no tomorrow. Percy sucked on her boob while his free hand found it's way down Annabeth's clit and began playing with it to increase the pleasure as he kept on slamming his aching hard member like Apollo did to his lover. Annabeth's felt Percy's cock touched her parts she didn't knew she had. His cock filled Annabeth's pussy perfectly. She moaned as Percy pulled a trick by pumping in and out from fast pace to slow. Annabeth was in ecstasy as she felt her orgasm is about to burst. While Annabeth is enjoying her boyfriend's cock she had a glimpse of Rachel lying in bed pretty exhausted while Apollo began to jack off Rachel's body and rained her with his godly essence. Once done Apollo looked at Annabeth and winked lustfully. But her attention got back at Percy when he turned her on her side and fucked her so hard she might explode her cum all over the place.

"AHHHHH!" Annabeth wailed in ecstasy as her boyfriend kept on pounding his rock hard cock as fast as he could.

She can't hold it anymore. Annabeth's walls tightened around Percy's cock and she covered Percy's rod with her juices. Both catching for breath but Percy isn't done yet.

"Annabeth I need release."

Annabeth nodded and gets off the table. She made Percy lie on the table and positioned herself on top of her boyfriend. She jerk Percy's cock and it became as hard as a rock. She positioned Percy's hard cock in front of her pussy and slowly slide on it. Having her boyfriend's cock back inside her felt really really good. She began riding Percy, slamming her pussy on his rod. They moaned in unison. Annabeth does the cowgirl style and she has to admit Percy was the best stallion ever. Percy fucked her up while she slammed her pussy. They got the rhythm and and fucked to their heart's content. "Percy.." Annabeth moaned. "Play with my tits.." She pleaded. Percy got up and groped Annabeth's boob while we played with the other using his mouth. "Fuck Percy and his skillful mouth" Annabeth told herself. Percy licked, sucked and bit Annabeth's hardened nipples while his free hand pinched and played with the other. Annabeth let out another moan as Percy's hand found another thing to play, her clit. Annabeth pushed Percy so he lied on the table again. Then Annabeth turned around and did the reverse cowgirl style. It felt really really good riding Percy. Percy spanked Annabeth's firm ass to keep her pace faster and she did. She slammed on a fast pace and this made Percy moaned in ecstasy. She can feel she's about to burst into another orgasm but she still need to milk Percy's cock.

"FUCK ANNABETH! I'M GONNA.."

Then she can't hold it anymore. Her walls tightened and vice griped Percy's cock and they moaned in unison so loud the whole camp might hear them but they didn't care. They came together mixing Percy's seeds and Annabeth's juice. Both are now panting in exhaustion and somehow they are coming back to their senses.

"Well well. That was a good fuck" Apollo announced still naked showing off all his glory.

"Apollo?" Percy asked trying to shake off from his trance

"Yep, it's me Perce." Apollo smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked still panting from exhaustion.

"Well, I was bored and thought maybe I can use some entertainment" Apollo said the word entertainment while looking at Annabeth seductively.

"Back off Apollo! I'm not going to let you touch my girlfriend!" Percy warned the smiling sun god.

Apollo managed a laugh. "I'm just messing with you, Perce"

"You better be" Percy gave Apollo a death glare.

"I should get going" Apollo announced. "One last trick before I leave" Apollo flicked his fingers again and Annabeth felt a different sensation again.

"My oracle is not yet satisfied. So, I would like your girlfriend to please her more." Apollo smiled.

"What the Fuck?!" Percy shouted at the sun god ready to charge him but before he got off the sun god stood and smiled at him.

"Goodbye and have fun" and with that the sun god vanished into thin air.

Sorry for the short update! There's a part 3 for this story so, stay tuned ;) Don't forget to review :D


End file.
